


Pathetic

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Series: The Adventures of Jeffery Koval [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Murder, My aesthetic is listening to riot by hu while writing gore, Torture, also habit is uh gross, but i love that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: There was a lot of time to think when you're hiding from a cold blooded demon possessing your old friend. Then again, there wasn't a lot of time to hide from him.





	Pathetic

There was a lot of time to think when you're hiding from a cold blooded demon possessing your old friend. Then again, there wasn't a lot of time to hide from him.

There were points where Jeff would see the exact same thing multiple times, just from climbing up stairs. Sometimes he would see worse and worse things if he ascended the stairs anymore.

The forests were probably the worst. It was either complete deafening silence that made his ears ring to the point where he thought death would be better. And other times, it was just the sounds of bloodcurdling screams or the same terrible laughter. And it would always stop once he found a way out of the forests.

It was one of those times where the silence was deafening. He tried to find the exit of the forest, but it was like a fucking maze. He kept seeing the same patterns of trees and garbage bags hanging from them, sometimes ripped open with blood splattered onto the ground under them.

He heard a noise of something behind him, footsteps crushing the leaves. He never heard this before when inside the forest. He pause in his place, looking behind him, but not seeing anything. He bit his lip. He stood there, staring at the same place behind him.

It took a moment before the noises came from where he had been going. He turned around and came face to face with him. HABIT.

"Hello, Jeffery." He growled, grabbing onto Jeff's collar. It all happened so quickly, but the next thing Jeff knew was being pinned on his stomach on he ground, his hands held together behind him. Jeff hissed and swore, squirming to get free. "Ain't gonna work, kid. You know how this goes, buddy."

"Fuck off! Fuck you!" Jeff cursed. He didn't even care any more. Then there was something cold, and sharp placed against his neck. Now he cared a bit more.

"I'd stop there, I don't think you want whatever's in these forests to come see what's happening." HABITs voice growled in his ear. Jeff shuddered. He didn't even think there were anything in the forests, he was just fucking with him.

Then there was a crawling sensation in his ear, making him shake around. "The fuck did you do?" Jeff shouted.

"It's a May bug. And I'd stop shaking." HABIT laughed. "They bite."

Yeah, they sure do. Jeff learned that a bit fast, with a sharp pain inside his ear, and a loud fluttering noise. He swore as he felt tears start to come to his eyes.

"God, you're starting to sound like the fucking Collective's victim. 'Fuck this, fuck that'. Calm down, asshole." HABIT complained. As if he would not be swearing in this situation. "I'm sure you know what a Glasgow smile is, right?"

Well fuck.

The knife was led away from his throat and close to his face. The blade was pushed between his lips, and pulled against the corner of his mouth, tearing the skin, making blood start to pour. Jeff bit down, trying to keep away from screaming and making it worse in any way. The knife was pulled out of the flesh of his cheek, and moved to the other side.

After the second laceration was made, Jeff was now on his back, noticing HABIT smiling as he sat on top of his stomach, holding a knife with blood splattered across it. "Nice work, if I say so. I mean, of course, you can't see it."

HABIT brought the knife to Jeff's face again, making him flinch away, and screw his eyes shut. Then a sharp pain digging into his eye, through his eyelid. Jeff tried opening his eyes, but only his right one could open. HABIT was leaning over him, and he knew the knife was dug into his eye.

Jeff cussed again. He fucking hated this. This was probably the third time he had died now. "Calm down, I'm not gonna fuck your eyesocket." HABIT laughed. God, he was disgusting.

"Do you ever...shut the fuck up?" Jeff breathed out, pausing when the knife was pulled out of his eye. He felt the bug flutter again, making an awful noise.

HABIT laughed. "Yeah, but you're never gonna see that point." He shrugged, stabbing the knife back into his eye, tilting the knife downwards slightly and ripping it out, forcing the eye to come with it. "Nice." He said, pulling harder, making the eye snap out of its veins connecting it.

Jeff tried to get his arms loose from underneath him. He felt one hand start to get loose, but stopped when his arm was stabbed with the knife that still had his fucking eye on it.

"Stop trying to get out of this. It won't make it any easier." HABIT growled. "It's only fucking pathetic." Jeff shuddered, hearing the voice crack into something much more sinister.

He pulled the knife out, and smiled slightly. He pulled the eye off the blade, and tossed it to the side, cutting into Jeffs shirt, making an opening, then he dug the knife into Jeff's stomach, at least not the part where he was sitting, of course.

Jeff hissed, as the knife dug into his flesh was dragged across, making the wound even larger. He then pulled the knife out and dug his hands into it. Jeff swore again, which HABIT just laughed at. He stabbed the knife back into Jeff's arm, digging his hands further into the stomach wound. Jeff screwed his eyes shut, the bug once again biting.

"Y'know, while flesh off the skin is usually the best part of the human body, I prefer the organs much more." Jeff opened his eye slightly, to see HABIT pull out some of his guts. Jeff felt sick, which had become normal now. But now he could taste blood in his mouth and started to cough, which just splattered the blood onto the ground.

"For fucks sake, just fucking kill me already!" Jeff angrily yelled, as he thrashed slightly. HABIT froze, before laughing the same disgusting laugh he was so tired of. The laughter just got louder. So much for things in the forest.

"Well, somebody is excited, huh?" He chuckled. "Wow, you're fun. Wish I'd killed you sooner. I would've enjoyed that!" He taunted, as he grabbed onto Jeff's throat with one hand, pushing down hard, digging his nails into the flesh. "Don't worry, you'll die soon enough." He said, pulling his hand away, and biting into the intestines.


End file.
